Corvella Swann
Biography Born in 363, the fourth child of lord Balon Swann and Victaria Estermont, Corvella grew up under the traditional expectations of a lady. At first she did not mind, enchanted by the flair of white gowns, and the tales of valiant knights, oblivious yet to the injustice of it all. Her training at arms was not so much spurred by defiance as curiosity. A jovial and energetic child, she always wanted to explore all manner of pursuits, but none suited her half so well as swordplay. However, while her early training was viewed as rather innocent, her father drew the line when she wanted to train with the master-at-arms. Her mother feared for her safety, and all the men of Stonehelm agreed that a woman had no place on the battlefield. All but one. Dour though he was, Morrigan Swann had always had a soft spot in his heart for his little sister. In the black of night they would train, wearing dark plate so as not to reveal themselves. By day Corvella would don her white gowns, learning to smile and courtesy. At night she don painted armour, learning to cut and counter, becoming martially adept. Much as she enjoyed this masquerade, her secrets by night would soon threaten to bring her low The Bastard of Stonehelm In the year 380 her lord father would host a feast at Stonehelm, to which many great lords of the Stormlands would attend. Among them was Alyn Baratheon, the young heir to the Stormlands. Him the guest of honour, and her responsible for the entertainment of the guests, the two spent a fortnight together and both were quite smitten with the other, free of spirit and full of vigor. On the final night, when wine and song had lulled most guests to sleep, they stole away to his bedchamber and spent the night together. It was a moment of ecstatic joy, but in the end it would bring both much grief. Two moons later, Corvella found she was carrying the child of the heir to Storm’s End. Outraged, her father threatened to send her to the silent sisters, and demanded to know who the father was. It was then the young lady realized, for all the songs and stories, for all the sermons and poems, she lived in a world where love was a crime. In spite and anger, she refused to answer. Only her brother Morgan would stand by her while her younger sister wept and her older brother’s scolded and scorned. For a time, she despaired, dreading the prospect of a life in silence and shame. Morrigan suggested they leave for Essos. At night, she would climb one of the black towers, a little closer to the edge each time. After half a year of hardship, Alynt Baratheon returned. When Corvella confided in him what had happened, Alyn would admit his parentage, saving her from condemnation. The child, Stannis Storm, would be brought up with his father. Shortly thereafter, Corvella was hastily married to Harlan Lonmouth a household knight of Stonehelm. Though shy and reserved, her new husband was gentle and mild-mannered, one of the few who did not judge her for her indiscretions. Slowly they came to respect and like one another. In 381 She would bear a legitimate daughter named Daena by him. The tourney of the false knight While her bastard’s noble parentage saved her from any direct punishment, Corvella was viewed as disgraced in the eyes of much of the nobility, as well as her father. Men who sought a marriage to Stonehelm now flocked around her younger sister Jeyne. In 383, Morrigan was exiled to essos for his affair with a scion of house Tyrell which soured relations between the two houses. Lord Balon and Olymar, the heir to stonehelm, became far stricter with Corvella and her sister Jeyne, viewing Morrigan as a bad influence. That year a tourney would be held at Stonehelm, attracting all manner of knights from the Dornish Marches. One man named Richard Wagstaff quickly distinguished himself at the lists. While his technique was undeniably skillful, his methods were less than courteous. Several others, including ser Harlan Lonmouth, were wounded in the jousts, and though the incidents appeared accidental, men began to whisper in the corners of the hall while he drank with the champions. After quite a few drinks, ser Richard’s eyes were drawn to Jeyne, a young maiden still. She however, did not appreciate his approaches. Enraged, the knight accused her of fornicating with several knights the next morning. With his champion’s purse he had bought several witnesses to speak in his favour. Having already suffered one scandal from a daughter of his, it didn’t take much to convince lord Balon of his daughter’s guilt when a trial was held to determine the truth. Corvella spoke in defense of her sister, but her reputation served to discredit her arguments. At last, she challenged Wagstaff to a trial by combat, saying “No matter how many men your gold can buy, the Warrior’s justice is earned with steel alone”. Confident that he would easily defeat the lady, Ser Richard accepted When battle began, the knight unleashed an onslaught of strikes and cuts upon the lady, mockingly asking for surrender, but Corvella merely replied “confess” held him at bay with her shield, until he tired, then answered with an attack of her own. For an hour they clashed, until finally Corvella struck his head with her shield, forcing him to yield. Jeyne was subsequently freed of accusation and Ser Richard earned the moniker of “the false knight”. He would only bear it for a day. The next morning he was found dead. Corvella’s final blow had cracked the knight’s skull. After this the young lady would become a much more serious warrior, vowing to fight honorably. The Third Targaryen Rebellion In the years that followed, Corvella would remain at Stonehelm, raising Daena and having another son, named Renly. She would also help raise Ravella Storm, he brother’s bastard, and Cyrella, her young half-sister. In time, developing a good relationship with both. The two girls would also become fast friends of her own daughter Daena. She would pay visits to Storm’s End at least once every year, for Stannis's nameday, but as lord Alyn also had settled down with a wife of his own, Corvella opted to limit her visits so as not to make the situation more akward. Her life was peaceful, but eventually conflict would return. In 390, when Maekar Targaryen landed, he cut a blazing trail through the kingswood in his attempt to conquer the iron throne. The stormlords began marshalling their armies in retaliation, but the invader was already at fawnton before most of their army was ready to march. Corvella’s brother Olymer, the lord of Stonehelm, was betrothed to Shireen Cafferen, and so took a small contingent of cavalry to ride to Fawnton’s aid while the rest of his army was still being prepared in the red watch. His efforts would save most of house Cafferen, and many refugees, but at cost of his life. The lord of Stonehelm was now Morrigan, an exile on the other side of the narrow sea who could not be reached. As such, Corvella would take command of her house’s forces, vowing revenge against the Targaryens. Riding beside the other marcher lords under the command of Alyn Baratheon, Corvella would ride to the capital’s rescue, fortifying the lines against Maekar when his sortie tried to break free. She would attempt to seek Maekar out and slay him, but he was quickly drawn to her liege lord instead, leaving Corvella to carve a bloody path through his eastern sellswords. By the time she arrived, the dragon had been broken under the stag’s warhammer In the following years Corvella would work to mend relations with house Tyrell and serve as Regent of Stonehelm, having her third legitimate child, Alesander in 392. In 395 Morrigan would finally return to westeros to take up his lordship. Though Essos had hardened him, the reunion of the siblings was heartfelt. Ever since that day, Corvella would help her brother in reconnecting with his people and his daughter Ravella. Owing to his less than friendly demeanour, Corvella remains in charge of most diplomatic duties, and due to his lack of trueborn children, she remains the heir. She is a proven warrior who has fought for her homeland, and stands prepared to defend it again in the future Recent Events ~ Timeline 363: Corvella is born at stonehelm to Balon Swann and Victaria estermont 366: Her younger sister Jeyne is born 371: Her mother goes missing, is eventually presumed dead 373: Corvella begins training with weapons with her brother Morrigan, her brother Jasper dies in a hunting accident 380: Corvella sleeps with Alyn Baratheon at a feast and is subsequently impregnated with his child, Stannis Storm. Alyn aknowledges the child as his, and the bastard is raised at Storm’s end. Corvella is swifly married off to Harlan Lonmouth, a minor household knight. Her father remarries 381: Corvella has a daughter named Daena 382: Her yonger sister Cyrella is born 383: Morrigan is exiled to essos. His bastard Ravella Storm is sent to Stonehelm and Corvella helps raise her. Corvella defends her sister Jeyne in a trial by combat against the knight Richard Wagstaff 384: Corvella has a son named Renly 390: Corvella fights in the Third rebellion after her brother Olymer dies at Fawnton 394: Corvella has a son named Alesander. Renly is sent to Storm’s end to squire for Alyn Baratheon. Morrigan returns from essos 396: Daena, Cyrella and Ravella go to court, to serve as handmaidens for Cassandra Penrose, queen of the seven kingdoms Category:House Swann Category:Stormlander Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Stormlands